


Retro(☆)verse ~In Pencil~ (FanArt/Sketches)

by MariekoWest



Series: Art of DragonBall(☆)Retro [4]
Category: Dragon Ball Z, GohanxPiccolo
Genre: Art Dump/Compilation, Concept Designs, DragonBall(☆)Retro, FanArt/Illustration, Line Art, M/M, Original Derivative Character(s), Original Derivative Series, Other, Sketches, 腐向け, 飯Ｐ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: Where all my study sketches, concept designs & other behind-the-scenes art for my DragonBall(☆)Retro universe will be dumped.#01 & #02:Happy Hatchday, Piccolo-san!(WIP 1 & WIP 2) - Final raw sketches.#03:Cello Maoh(Preliminary Concept Design) - From"To Be Close To You".#04:M.Trunks VS The Cloaked Warrior(Line Art) - From"Chronicles of the Intergalactic Ersatz Games".#05:Megane Piccolo-san(Concept Design) - Piccolo-san in "Working Daddy" mode from"Umarete Yokatta".#06:Tulip Daimaoh Son(Study Sketch Compilation) - Tulip-kun as a toddler & young teen.#07:Gohan & (P)Cello(Raw Concept Sketches) - From"To Be Close To You".#08:The World Is The Distraction(Concept Art)





	1. Happy Hatchday, Piccolo-san! (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** :  
>  These are based on Dragon Ball Z (which doesn't belong to me), but all works herein (unless stated otherwise i.e. labelled "gift fan art") are my original fanworks. I created all these from imagination (I didn't copy nor even use references which is obvious from how crude and amateurish it is). Nevertheless, these are still my derivative intellectual property. Please do not take or use any of it without my permission. (If you see how shabbily I'm always dressed in person, you'll easily be able to tell that I make absolutely no profit from these fangirl shenanigans except for personal geek enjoyment.) If you liked my work, it would be nice if you let me know. If you didn't, you're welcome to let me know too, haha. That's all. ☆ Cheers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo already has the greatest gift in the world on his special day. Being able to come home.


	2. Happy Hatchday, Piccolo-san! (Final Clean Pencil Draft)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Final pencil draft, done. Now, let simmer for a few hours to a day to let errors surface. (I know. Me and my butt are always so slow. Still deciding if I will do monochrome shading or full colour...)(Oh, RL, leave me be.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-posted: **[DeviantART](http://mewrsaidthecat.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Hatchday-Piccolo-san-WIP-679812628)**  | **[Tumblr](http://xpiccolosan.tumblr.com)**  
>  Author Log: **[Blog.FC2](http://mariexfolie.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-42.html#more)**


	3. Cello Maoh (Preliminary Concept Design)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough character study sketches of Cello Maoh from "To Be Close To You".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> ( **"[To Be Close To You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10855083)"** )  
>  C e l l o ☆ M a o h 
> 
> * * *


	4. (Mirai) Trunks VS "The Cloaked Warrior"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A line art of my DBZ OC (with Mirai Trunks-kun) I did eons ago. (*-*) (When my love for DBZ was still so pure, haha!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my (yet to be published) DragonBall(☆)Retro Arc: **"Chronicles of the Intergalactic Ersatz Games"**
> 
> * * *
> 
> The Cloaked Warrior/The Empress (ミカデル) (c)2010 MariekoWest


	5. Megane Piccolo-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch study of Daddy Piccolo's work-mode look for my DragonBall(☆)Retro stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trivia:** Toshio Furukawa-sensei himself liked this drawing on my Twitter! Piccolo-sama's original voice actor liked this nobody, unimportant, fan girl's artwork! Gaaahhhh!!!!! *HAPPINESS OVERLOAD* Thank you! He is soooo friggin' nice!!! Just like Piccolo-san! ♥︎✧
> 
> * * *
> 
> X-posted: [DeviantART](http://mewrsaidthecat.deviantart.com/art/Megane-Piccolo-san-Concept-Design-680884048?ga_submit_new=10%3A1494917678&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1) & [Tumblr](https://mewrsaidthecat.tumblr.com/post/160724375539/megane-piccolo-san-sketch-study-of-daddy).


	6. Tulip Daimaoh Son (Sketch Compilation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preliminary study sketches of Tulip-kun as a young adult (well, more of as a teen, actually). (Her adult design is still very much subject to change/modifications in the future.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulip-kun as an adult, cross-referencing her with my earlier sketch of her as a 2-year-old (original independent post here: **[Tulip Daimaoh Son (Illustration/Sketch)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8319505)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-post: [ **Tumblr** ](https://mewrsaidthecat.tumblr.com/post/165682446744/study-sketches-of-tulip-daimaoh-son-tulip-kun)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Xenoverse/Super** /etc. belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.  
> 
> 
> **“Tulip Daimaoh Son”** Derivative Original Character/Fanwork/Brainchild  
>  ©2015-2017 MariekoWest


	7. Gohan Son Jr & Cello Maoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Gohan & (P)Cello ☆  
> (Sorry, I accidentally pressed the "post" button again for the chapter before this without having finished my edits. I meant to publish this chapter with the previous one, but... merp. Le brain iz beat...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latest raw sketches of **Gohan & Cello** (from "[To Be Close To You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10855083)". Just to get some mental imagery to go with the story...). She isn't an OC by the way. Cello is a female version of Piccolo (for those who don't know about the story). This concept and design of him as Cello, however, is my original idea. I wanted her to look different from Vicki Briefs because she *is* different. Much, much different. (I do intend to render this in full-colour in the future... soon. Hopefully. f^^; Mehehe.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> (Piccolo's "Vicki" persona and appearance was created by Pic's-Pixie-san but I did a rendition of her here: **[Vickolo! (FanArt/Illustration)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6561016)** based on descriptions within her story.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> G o h a n ☆ S o n ☆ J r  
>  x  
>  C e l l o ☆ M a o h  
>  from  
>  ( **"[To Be Close To You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10855083)"** )  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> X-post: [ **Tumblr** ](https://mewrsaidthecat.tumblr.com/post/165420030024/some-rough-study-sketches-for-my-ongoing)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Xenoverse/Super** /etc. belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.  
> 


	8. The World Is The Distraction (Concept Art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old concept art for my ongoing AU of the same title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't really planned; I just wanted a collage of the main characters of the story (and now you know why the symmetry is off--which I tried to balance with the letters). I am most unsatisfied with Gohan (who is always harder to draw for me for some reason) so, I'm thinking I need to change him the most in the final rendition...)
> 
> * * *
> 
> X-posted: [ Tumblr](https://mewrsaidthecat.tumblr.com/post/166173228181/another-teaser-sketch-f-the-world-is-the)

**Author's Note:**

> Derivative Ideas/Original Characters/Concept Designs/Artwork (c)2014-2017 MariekoWest


End file.
